Conventional electronic security systems provide detection alarm enunciation and reporting. Such systems include an alarm bell with a control unit reporting to the local police authorities via telephone lines and radio transmission, and an alarm bell and control unit reporting to a commercial or private central station via telephone lines or radio transmission. These conventional alarm security systems are limited by not having the ability to respond to alarm conditions efficiently and effectively. When an alarm condition exists, the response time of a conventional system is determined by the work load of the police and security departments, the priorities of the police and security departments, highway conditions leading to the protected property, communication difficulties to inform the patrol personnel, and the efficiency, security and reliability of the communication lines connecting the alarm unit to the central station. These factors substantially influence the reliability and integrity of conventional electronic security systems.